Bajo Tierra
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Lo típico, Ash es traicionado, sin embargo , Ash es un campeón, solo que nadie espero que fuera Campeón subterráneo. - Espero les guste! Esto es una continuación de mi historia en Wattpad. Asi que no me estoy robando nada!


Era un día triste en Pueblo Paleta, al menos así lo sentían cierto entrenador y rana bípeda.

El día en que Greninja finalmente volvió a su entrenador, el que pensó que seria un feliz reencuentro, resulto ser el peor día de su entrenador, pues fue traicionado por todos sus amigos.

Aun que el inconsciente estaba de que no fueron todos, pero no es el tema.

El Pokemon bípedo junto a su mejor amigo estaban caminando por el bosque, llevaban buen rato caminando y no habían soltado palabra desde entonces, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

Greninja: Ash, que haremos ahora ? -dijo lento por si su amigo se rompía ante las palabras-

Su amigo simplemente suspiro y miro al frente.

Ash: por ahora simplemente iremos a un lugar donde podremos estar tranquilos, luego veremos que hacer después -dijo neutral mente preocupando un poco a la rana por su in expresividad pero también poniéndolo curioso-

Greninja: a donde ? -dijo inclinándose un poco-

Ash: ya lo veras, solo sígueme -dijo y siguió caminando-

Greninja se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

Greninja y Ash estuvieron caminando un buen rato hasta que Ash paro, Greninja también lo hizo y miro el lugar era un árbol hueco en medio de un pequeño claro pero lo curioso es que el claro estaba casi cubierto de arboles.

Greninja: Ash aquí es ? Aquí...No hay nada -dijo y su entrenador rió entre dientes-

Ash: las apariencias engañan -dijo simplemente y se agacho-

Greninja miro a su entrenador buscar algo en la parte hueca del árbol y de pronto vio que sacaba la tapa de un túnel. Cabe decir que estaba sorprendido.

Ash: -rió de la cara de Greninja- Créeme Greninja esto no es nada comparado con lo que estas a punto de descubrir -dijo y entro en el túnel que tenia una escalera para bajar-

Greninja lo siguió y vio que la tapa se cerraba justo cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros alejada de ella, por su bien mental decidió no preguntar como se cerro.

Siguieron bajando hasta que llegaron a suelo, Greninja vio unos túneles que dirigían a diferentes direcciones, vio como Ash tomaba uno y Greninja lo siguió.

Caminaron un rato hasta que llegaron a...Un callejón sin salida...

Greninja: eh Ash me parece que te confundiste de túnel...-dijo mirando la pared de tierra-

Ash: -ríe nuevamente- Tu solo mira -dijo y camino hacia la pared-

Greninja se pregunto que estaba haciendo hasta que Ash repentinamente atravesó la pared, salto del asombro y decidió seguir a su entrenador.

Cuando termino de atravesar la pared, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos por la luz que había y se sorprendió por lo que vio al ver bien.

Era como un estadio subterráneo, había gradas de piedra donde estaban tanto humanos como Pokemon ovacionando y gritando de la emoción.

Miro su costado y vio a Ash sonriendo al frente, el miro a la misma dirección y casi se desmaya por lo que vio.

Eran dos humanos y dos Pokemon luchando, pero no en una batalla Pokemon normal, o claro que no.

Estaban luchando todos, tanto humanos como Pokemon, los Pokemon usaban sus poderes y los humanos luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo pero lo que lo impresiono es que era mixto, osea un humano tenia como oponente a un Pokemon y viceversa.

Greninja: Que...-no pudo terminar por una voz que los llamaba-

-Hey Ashley ! -grito una voz femenina-

Los dos voltearon a ver y vieron a una chica castaña con remera rosada, short celeste, y una bata con detalles rosados, junto a ella un Zoroark, ambos viniendo corriendo.

Ash: Diana tiempo sin verte ! -dijo con una sonrisa, lo que hizo saber a Greninja que conocía a la chica-

Diana: lo mismo digo Ashley -dijo con una sonrisa burlona y Ash suspiro-

Ash: veo que no has dejado el apodo

Diana: jamas lo dejaría -sonrió mas y miro a Greninja- Hola eres amigo de Ash verdad ?

Greninja: si mucho gusto -dijo cortes mente aunque sabia que no podía entenderlo-

O al menos eso creyó.

Diana: igualmente -dijo con una sonrisa-

Greninja: -salto- Puedes entenderme ?! -grito sorprendido-

Diana: -parpadea confundida- Claro, ¿ Que Ash no te dijo ? Todos aquí entendemos el idioma Pokemon claro que de maneras diferentes pero da el mismo resultado

Greninja: momento-! Ash entiende el idioma Pokemon ?! -dijo mirando sorprendido a Ash y este tenia una mano en la boca intentando no reír-

Diana estaba confundida hasta que miro a Ash burlona mente.

Diana: no le dijiste a nadie verdad ? -dijo acertando-

Ash: si pensé que seria mejor que absolutamente NADIE lo supiera solo hice una excepción con Greninja que tengo un enlace telepático con el -dijo riendo un poco-

Diana: ya veo...-mirando como Greninja aun no quitaba su cara de asombro- Bueno los presentare Greninja ella es Zoroark Pokemon de Unova, Zoroark, Greninja Pokemon de Kalos -dijo presentándolos-

Zoroark: un gusto Greninja -dijo cortes-

Greninja: igualmente -dijo aun sorprendido-

Diana: bueno entonces, que paso ? Pense que serias entrenador de la superficie -dijo curiosa pero cambio la cara al ver como la cara de Ash se oscurecía-

Ash: digamos que no me fue muy bien en la superficie -dijo con una sombra en sus ojos, Greninja lo miro triste y le dio una palma ditas en la espalda- Gracias lo necesitaba

Diana: bueno luego me cuentas de eso, ahora que tal si vamos al Pueblo y te hacemos un cambio de ropa ? Esa este sucia -dijo apuntando a la muy sucia ropa de Ash-

Greninja: hay un pueblo aquí ? -confundido-

Zoroark: o si este pueblo se llama el Pueblo Rubí por su abundancia de la piedra preciosa -dijo sorprendiendo mas a Greninja-

Greninja: espera..."Este Pueblo" Osea que hay mas ? -dijo sorprendido-

Zoroark: si veras -comenzando a caminar al ver que sus entrenadores ya se movían- Hay una extensa cadena de túneles que van por todas las regiones pero como son increíblemente amplios en algunos puntos las personas junto a los Pokemon hicieron Pueblos que se les nombra por las piedras preciosas del lugar, en este momento estamos en el Pueblo Rubí, que junto a los otros tres que son Pueblo Esmeralda y Pueblo Zafiro forman la cadena de Pueblos de Kanto

Greninja: -con la boca abierta- Osea que hay mas pueblos en diferentes regiones...Eso incluye Kalos ? -dijo y Zoroark asintió- Woah...Jamas imagine que habría otra comunidad debajo de las regiones

Zoroark: -ríe entre dientes- Lo se me tomo por sorpresa la primera vez también

Dejaron de hablar y se concentraron en lo que estaban hablando sus entrenadores.

Diana: entonces, esos bastardos se atrevieron a traicionarte después de todo lo que has hecho por ellos ? -dijo con una sonrisa "tranquila", hasta que frunció el ceño- Los matare ! Lo juro !

Ash: cálmate Diana ellos recibirán su castigo a su debido tiempo -dijo tranquilo esperando poder tranquilizar a su amiga-

Diana: -suspira- Estas muy calmado, era de esperar de nuestro Campeón -dijo y Greninja se sorprendió-

Greninja: espera Campeón ?! Eres un Campeón ?! -dijo realmente sorprendida-

Ash: -ríe entre dientes- Si se podría decir que soy el Campeón de Kanto subterráneo -dijo dejando a Greninja con la boca abierta-

Todos rieron por la cara de Greninja hasta que el se recompuso. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al Pueblo donde era todo de madera y piedra y el techo estaba cubierto de cristales que brillaban como estrellas, Greninja se sorprendió de lo hermoso que era.

Fueron hacia una tienda de ropa que era una casa de madera mas grande que las demás, Diana hizo que Greninja y Zoroark esperaran afuera diciendo que "No quería arruinar la sorpresa".

Greninja: ella siempre es así ? -dijo y Zoroark rió-

Zoroark: o si siempre a sido así, aunque creo que se le ve mas feliz que antes -dijo sentándose en el suelo, Greninja la siguió-

Greninja: por que lo dices -curioso-

Zoroark: Diana se le veía mas triste cuando Ash renuncio a las batallas subterráneas ella siempre fue la mas cercana a el, y ahora que a vuelto se le ve mas feliz que nunca -dijo sonriendo-

Greninja: ya veo...y Como funciona esto de las batallas subterráneas ? Y como es que Ash es el Campeón ? -dijo y Zoroark rió-

Zoroark: eso dejare que Ash te lo responda -dijo y Greninja hizo algo parecido a un puchero y ella rió aun mas-

Después de varios minutos de espera, salio Ash con un nuevo conjunto de ropa, era parecido al otro solo que negro con blanco y tenia la capucha puesta.

Greninja: woah Ash te ves bien -dijo parándose junto a Zoroark-

Zoroark: si es apropiado para estar aquí -dijo mirando bien la ropa-

Ash: Gracias, Diana lo eligió -dijo mirándola-

Diana: de nada -mandando un beso-

Greninja: bueno...Ash -dijo y su amigo lo miro- Puedes explicarme como funciona esto del combate subterráneo ? Zoroark no quiso explicarme -dijo y oyó la risa de la zorro-

Ash: claro veras, las batallas aquí a diferencia de las de la superficie se hacen tanto el humano como el Pokemon, luchan codo a codo, si uno cae el otro tendrá que terminar el combate hasta que caen los dos, no se puede cambiar de Pokemon -dijo con una sonrisa-

Greninja: woah

Diana: creo que estarás diciendo mucho eso Greninja -rió-

Greninja: podría intentarlo ? -dijo tomando por sorpresa a todos-

Ash: enserio quieres intentarlo ? -dijo serio-

Greninja: si -asintió-

Ash: -suspira- Bien vamos a inscribirnos -dijo y comenzó a caminar hasta que lo detuvieron-

Diana: espera ! Primero creo que Greninja tendría que ver como son los combates, segundo a menos que quieras que se revele tu secreto vas a tener que usar otro nombre

Ash: tienes razon, bueno creo que ya se que nombre

Diana: cual ? -curiosa-

Ash: Satoshi Black

Diana: buen nombre -sonrió- Vamos a inscribirnos

Greninja: tu también luchas ?! -sorprendido-

Diana: las chicas también podemos luchar, ahora vamos ! -dijo y salio corriendo seguida de todos-

-Espéranos !


End file.
